


A Safe Place

by icymice



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icymice/pseuds/icymice
Summary: “When we met before, you told me about Claret. Well.” Throndir took a bracing drink of tea before continuing. “I’m part of the Lance now.”





	A Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

> s/o to @realsleepyfinn on twitter for the great red jack/throndir art which gave me the boost i needed to finish this!

Throndir awoke in a large bed with Kodiak curled up beside him. Despite the fire crackling in the hearth, he was cold, his body ached all over, and an awful hunger gnawed at him-- the kind that could only be fixed by feeding on others. Kodiak whined and nosed at his hand.

“Ah, you’re awake!”

Throndir lifted his head a little at the familiar voice. They were in a cabin, plain and modest. The space seemed slightly too small for Red Jack as he moved around it, taking a kettle off the stove and retrieving a tray and tea cups from the kitchen shelf.

“Red Jack…? Where are we?” he managed to croak.

“My home.” Red Jack arrived at Throndir’s bedside with the teapot and poured him a drink.

Throndir took a sip of tea and coughed when the whiskey in it burned his throat.

“How long have I been out?” he asked, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

“Kodiak found me and led me to you last night,” said Red Jack. “I was afraid you were dead. He’s a very smart boy, your Kodiak.”

Kodiak wagged his tail in agreement. Throndir struggled to sit up, fighting a fresh wave of dizziness.

“Listen, I can’t stay here. I need to be around more people.”

“We’re far from any towns out here.” Red Jack squinted at him. “Is something the matter?”

“When we met before, you told me about Claret. Well.” Throndir took a bracing drink of tea before continuing. “I’m part of the Lance now.”

Red Jack sized him up, stroking his beard. “So the reason you collapsed in the woods--”

“You understand why I have to leave,” he said, getting desperate.

In truth, Throndir had been living outside of civilization since they’d returned from Samol’s tower, avoiding settlements until absolutely necessary. The look of betrayal in Hella’s eyes when she found out about him was not something he’d soon forget. He couldn’t do that to anyone else.

Clutching the bedpost with a trembling hand, he tried to climb from the bed and nearly fell, but Red Jack lunged forward and caught him by the forearms, hauling him back up.

Instead of releasing him, he pulled Throndir closer. Heat radiated off of his bare chest, and Throndir struggled to breathe, completely overwhelmed.

“Please,” he said, almost a whine, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Red Jack tucked his head over Throndir’s shoulder. “No, you can let go now, I’ll be alright.”

With great reluctance, Throndir allowed his control slip just a little, just to taste. Red Jack’s strength flowed into him slowly, but it felt so good, so warm and heady, he couldn’t help but take more.

“A lot happened since the last time we met,” he murmured against Red Jack’s neck. The hand at his back moved in soothing circles as Throndir opened himself up to the life pouring from Red Jack’s body. His deep laughter rumbled through both of them.

“You know I love a good story.”

So Red Jack sat at his bedside and Throndir told him about Fantasmo and the Buoy, about meeting Samot and fighting with the Church of the Dark Son. Red Jack listened and asked him questions and kept his tea topped off, all the while watching Throndir with a rapt expression.

As Throndir saw before in Old Man’s Chin, Red Jack seemed to grow more animated with the telling, his eyes taking on a new kind of brightness. The energy fed Throndir in turn, and a healthy flush spread over his cheekbones.

“It sounds like you’ve had a difficult time of things,” said Red Jack after he fell silent. “Thank you for telling me about it.”

“One more thing,” Throndir said, and he dragged Red Jack forward to kiss him.

Red Jack met him enthusiastically, his beard scraping at Throndir’s chin, strong arms circling his waist. Throndir angled his head to deepen the kiss, making a pleased sound into Red Jack’s mouth.  

“Kodiak,” he said as they separated, and Kodiak barked. “Go play with Ace.”

Kodiak hopped off the bed and dashed to the door, which Red Jack got up and opened for him. Several moments later, the sounds of joyful whinnies and barks could be heard from outside.

Red Jack joined him on the bed again. “Are you certain you wish to do this? You’re still weak--” he began, but Throndir pounced on him, getting an arm around Red Jack’s neck and wrestling him to the bed.

“Ha!” He let out a delighted laugh and brought his hands to rest on the backs of Throndir’s legs. Throndir was not a small elf, but Red Jack manhandled him with ease, claws digging into the meat of his thighs as he pulled Throndir up to sit astride his hips. Throndir rocked forward, fingers splayed over Red Jack’s stomach.

“I’m feeling a lot better, actually,” he said, and Red Jack grinned, flashing pointed white teeth.

 

\--

 

By the time Throndir worked himself down on the head of Red Jack’s cock he was hard and panting for it, his legs shaking as he struggled to adjust to the stretch. All the while Red Jack’s claws raked over his arms, across his thighs, down his back, leaving behind stinging hot lines.

“You’re doing well,” Red Jack said, and his eyes were soft and fond but dark, his jaw tensed as if-- as if he were resisting the urge to just flip Throndir over and pound him through the mattress.

“Oh, god,” said Throndir.

One of Red Jack’s massive hands closed around his cock and he came with a sudden jerk and a moan, spilling into his fist. Throndir then watched, wide-eyed, as Red Jack lifted his fingers to his lips and cleaned them, his tongue dipping between each one.

“Yes, you’re very good.” Red Jack laughed low and bucked his hips, pulling Throndir to him and sliding in fully in one smooth motion. Throndir groaned, his spent cock oversensitive where it brushed Red Jack’s skin. 

He barely had time to catch his breath before Red Jack began to move, each thrust sending him pitching forward. Throndir shifted onto his belly, laying bites and kisses into the broad expanse of Red Jack’s chest.

“That feels, _a_ _h_ , that feels amazing,” he said, babbling a little, and Red Jack reached up to pull at his hair, knuckles pushing into his scalp. Throndir felt impossibly full, like if he pressed his hand to his stomach he might be able to feel the bulge of Red Jack’s cock inside.

“Throndir, I'm--” Red Jack broke off and came in a rush of warmth, gripping Throndir’s hips tight enough to bruise.

He shuddered at the sensation of Red Jack slipping out. At that point he was hard again, enough to ache. Red Jack flipped him over and brought him off with his fingers and mouth, Throndir clutching weakly at his horns.

Red Jack held him afterwards, draping an arm over him, and Throndir closed his eyes, tender and sated.

“Promise me, little one,” said Red Jack, “that you won’t scare me like that again.”

“I’ll try not to.” Throndir laced their fingers together, bringing their joined hands to rest on his side. “It’s hard to promise anything when I know that if I ever get in trouble, you’ll come running.”

Red Jack laughed and kissed his forehead, and the two of them fell asleep like that, all tangled up in the blankets.


End file.
